


Stitches

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Series: Whumptober 2019 - FFXV [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Stitches, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: Noctis is injured on a hunt and they are out of potions. Ignis has to patch him up.Part of my collection of Whumptober 2019 prompts.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: Whumptober 2019 - FFXV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 Prompt: Stitches
> 
> Sorry this one is so short.
> 
> Title subject to change.

“How in Eos did we manage to run out of potions?” Gladio demanded. Ignis pinched his lips together.

“I am not certain, but you shouting about it certainly isn’t going to help matters,” he said.

“I thought you were in charge of making sure we _didn’t_ run out.”

Ignis sighed. “It is all of our jobs, not just mine. And perhaps we would not have run out if you hadn’t decided to take on a dualhorn by yourself earlier today.”

Confident that he had shut Gladio up for a minute, Ignis focused back on preparing his first aid supplies. It wasn’t often he had to patch anyone up by hand. In Insomnia, there had always been people more qualified around. Now, they almost always made sure never to run out of potions. But today, after Gladio’s stunt, they had been ambushed by Imperials before they had had a chance to make their way back to a town, and Noctis had taken a glancing blow to his shoulder. It was too deep to simply bandage, as much as Ignis was sure Noctis would prefer that.

“Hold still, Highness,” Ignis warned. Noctis nodded, a slightly queasy look on his face. Honestly, Noctis took being shot or stabbed better than being stitched back up.

Noctis flinched with every stitch, despite Ignis’s repeated admonitions. Finally, after Noctis attempted to pull his arm away, Ignis looked over at Gladio sulking in the corner.

“Hold him down, please, Gladio.” When Noctis opened his mouth to protest, Ignis cut him off. “I can’t have you squirming or I will stab you in the wrong spot and make it worse.”

Noctis glowered. “Fine, but you’re making something without vegetables tonight.”

It took every bit of Ignis’s willpower not to roll his eyes. Trust Noctis to be concerned about _that_ instead of the fact that he was bleeding out in their tent.

“Very well, but _you’re_ washing this shirt before you give it to me to mend.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Gladio groaned. “Would you two cut it out?” He grabbed Noctis’s elbow and opposite shoulder, holding him down so he couldn’t move as Ignis went back to stitching him up.

With physical reactions no longer allowed, Noctis resorted to grumbling. Why His Highness had decided that the _stitches_ were the worst part of this situation, Ignis did not understand. He had barely reacted to the injury itself, which arguably should have hurt far worse than this, so it couldn’t be the pain, and Ignis couldn’t remember Noctis ever being especially averse to immunizations, so it wasn’t the needle.

It wasn’t something that was really necessary for Ignis to know, so despite his curiosity, he decided to spare Noctis the embarrassment and just add it to the ever-growing list of His Highness’s quirks that he would likely never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr at [prince-noctisluciscaelum](https://prince-noctisluciscaelum.tumblr.com)!


End file.
